


Quick, Kiss Me / Быстро, поцелуй меня

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, Fluff, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, soft boyfriends, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Алек залпом допивает свой напиток, чувствуя приятное головокружение. У него нет намерения напиться, он не хочет упустить ни мгновения – наоборот пытается запечатлеть в своей памяти каждую секунду этого дня. Он собирается развернуться и заказать еще один, когда чья-то ладонь ложится ему на руку.— Быстро, поцелуй меня! Я объясню позже.





	Quick, Kiss Me / Быстро, поцелуй меня

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Quick, Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139586?view_adult=true) by [Carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire)

Алек чувствует себя на вершине мира.

Сегодня самый счастливый день его жизни, и он самый удачливый мужчина в мире. 

Он с изумлением оглядывается вокруг, и это кажется слишком идеальным, чтобы быть правдой.

Алек мог бы подумать, что это всего-навсего сон, но он чувствует вес кольца на своей левой руке и осознает, что вот она – его жизнь.

Вся оставшаяся жизнь.

Он облокачивается на край барной стойки, ожидая свою выпивку и осматривая помещение со стороны. Хоть сегодняшний день и был идеален, а также всем, о чем он только мог мечтать, это все же немного ошеломляюще и Алеку необходима пара минут, чтобы смешаться с обстановкой и забыть, что он одна из звезд сегодняшнего празднества. 

Должно быть уже полночь. Он женился на Магнусе сразу после заката, на открытом луговом раздолье. Это было одно из их самых любимых мест во всем мире. Когда все наваливалось, а давление от того, что они оба были довольно важными личностями в сумеречном мире, было невыносимым – Магнус и Алек освобождали себя от всех дел на день и отправлялись на луг посреди лес, находившийся где-то в Румынии. Этим вечером повсюду висели мерцающие гирлянды, и стояли арки из цветов, отчего сердце Алека, казалось, того и гляди вырвется из его груди, когда он заметил мужчину, с которым хотел провести всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

Теперь это была жизнь без границ, жизнь, которая может длиться вечность.

Были слезы и улыбки, и Алек сомневается, что его сердце когда-либо оправится от абсолютной любви, которую он излучает.

Он сделал это. Сейчас он женат на Магнусе – свете всей его жизни, и Лайтвуд на седьмом небе от счастья. И никогда не хочет спускаться обратно.

Сейчас они на банкете. Магнус специально закрыл Пандемониум на ночь, вместо того, чтобы устроить частную вечеринку. В то время как свадьба была более сокровенной – только самые близкие друзья и родственники стали свидетелями того, как мужчины произносили свои клятвы – банкет изобиловал людьми.

Несмотря на то, что Алек больше всего на свете сейчас хотел бы отправиться прямиком в свадебное путешествие – в Японию – или в их лофт, или, черт возьми, в любой укромный и удобный уголок, чтобы должным образом отпраздновать, у него все еще есть обязательства и политическая деятельность, которую необходимо мирно провести. Бракосочетание самой Могущественной Пары Нью-Йорка – сумеречного охотника и нежити, главы Нью-Йоркского Института и Верховного Мага Бруклина – требовало внушительного списка гостей. Они пригласили всех членов Конклава и глав каждого из Институтов, – большинство из которых заблаговременно и довольно грубо прислали свои извинения о невозможности присутствия – так же как и всех лидеров нежити.

Ошеломляюще длинному списку гостей не помогла еще и то, что Магнус был популярен и любил устроить хорошую вечеринку, особенно, если у него была причина праздновать. 

Не было более особенного случая, чего его свадьба.

Алек чувствует глухой стук, когда стаканы оказываются на гранитной барной стойке, и поворачивается, кивая бармену в знак благодарности и забирая свой напиток – секс на пляже. Легкий, фруктовый и сладкий. Идеально подходит к настроению и чувствам Алека.

Когда он поворачивается на гул голосов, то видит на танцполе Иззи с Максом, который вытворяет ужасное подобие танца робота. В углу видит Джейса и Клэри и отводит взгляд, когда они слишком близко наклоняются друг к другу. Майя с Саймоном сидят за столом, поедая торт – пропитанный кровью, специально для вампиров – и Майя кидает притворно злой взгляд на парня, когда Саймон оставляет след из крема на ее щеке.

Алек замечает Мариз и Люка на краю танцпола. Люк пытается вытащить женщину на танец, и Алек наблюдает за тем, как его мать смеется, запрокидывая голову назад и льня в объятия Люка, и пара начинает медленно танцевать, смехотворно не попадая в ритм, потому как играющая сейчас песня больше подходит для рейва, а не вальса. 

Он обводит взглядом зал сквозь пульсирующие огни в поисках его мужчины.

Его мужа.

Танцпол забит людьми, двигающимися в такт музыки, некоторые гости явно пьяны, веселясь на всю катушку, и Алек улыбается. Атмосфера сегодняшнего дня наполнена счастьем и чувством праздника, и по истине приятно видеть, что каждый хорошо проводит время – маги, вампиры, оборотни, сумеречные охотники – все они собрались вместе под одной крышей, чтобы отпраздновать любовь пары, которую все уважают и ценят.

Королева Благого Двора проводит время в углу прямо напротив Лайтвуда. Она подходила к мужчинам во время вручения подарков и пожелала им долгой и счастливой совместной жизни. Было несколько неожиданно услышать такие слова от нее – к тому же искренне – поскольку она не может лгать. Королева указала на место с горкой подарков и кивнула на богато украшенную коробку, перевязанную виноградной лозой и яркими цветами, заявив, что им _безмерно_ понравится ее подарок. 

Магнус с Алеком переглянулись, прежде чем оба пожали плечами.

Что бы это ни было, они разберутся с этим вместе. 

Алек залпом допивает свой напиток, чувствуя приятное головокружение. У него нет намерения напиться, он не хочет упустить ни мгновения – наоборот пытается запечатлеть в своей памяти каждую секунду этого дня, но ему так хорошо, а напиток восхитительно вкусный.

Алек собирается развернуться и заказать еще один, планируя взять его с собой на поиски своего блуждающего где-то мужа, когда чья-то ладонь ложится ему на руку.

— Быстро, поцелуй меня! Я объясню все позже.

Лайтвуд улыбается, бормоча. 

— Чт…

Губы Магнуса настигают его раньше, чем ему удается произнести слово полностью, а потом его мозг и вовсе отключается, отказываясь функционировать. 

Его голова кружится, и это такое клише, но он опьянен Магнусом – его вкусом, этим проклятым сандаловым одеколоном, ощущением того, как он прижимается к Алеку, от колен к груди. Маг поднимает руку и вплетает ее в волосы мужчины, отчего тот просто тает.

Поцелуй без конца выходит из под контроля, переходя их пылкого и страстного к мягкому и нежному. Когда они, наконец, отстраняются друг от друга, Алек даже имени своего не помнит, тяжело дыша в промежутках между басами, грохочущими по всему клубу.

Лайтвуд не открывает глаз еще на протяжении нескольких секунд после окончания поцелуя, наслаждаясь пронзающим его чувством. Он ощущает себя легко, приторно и удовлетворенно. Алек невероятно счастлив.

Он открывает глаза, замечая, что Магнус уже смотрит на него – взгляд мага невыносимо нежен, а на губах играет небольшая улыбка. Его губы красные и опухшие, и Алек хочет наклониться за б _о_ льшим.

Лайтвуд покачивает головой, заставляя свой мозг снова функционировать, и прочищает горло.

Он встает немного в другую позу, шире раздвинув ноги, и обвивает руками талию Магнуса, потянув его на себя, пока мужчина не оказывается между ног Алека так, что они сливаются воедино.

Лайтвуд улыбается, выгибая бровь.

— Кажется, ты должен мне объяснения.

Магнус строит притворно застенчивый вид, улыбаясь как кот, поймавший канарейку, обнимая Алека за шею и перебирая пальцами его волосы.

— Привет, – затаив дыхание, произносит маг.

Алек ничего не может поделать с глупой улыбкой, появляющейся на его лице.

— Привет, муж, – отвечает он.

Глаза Магнуса начинают светиться еще ярче, когда он льнет ближе к Алеку настолько, что опаляет своим дыханием губы мужа.

Между ними почти не остается расстояния, и Магнус продолжает, дразня и усмехаясь.

— Мистер Лайтвуд-Бейн, по моим подсчетам прошло как минимум 17 минут с нашего последнего поцелуя. Мне просто напросто пришлось подойти и исправить ситуацию.

Магнус кивает, словно гордясь собой, и Алек не может сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу.

Лайтвуд кивает в ответ и серьезно говорит.

— Какая ужасная ошибка. Мне придется быть внимательнее в будущем. 

Маг рассеяно хмыкает в ответ, его взгляд прикован ко рту мужчины, а потом мягко шепчет. 

— Посмотрим, как же ты справишься, – прежде чем наклониться, пресекая последние пару дюймов, разделяющих мужчин, снова соединяя их губы в поцелуе. 

В отличие от предыдущего поцелуя, этот начинается целомудренно и благоговейно, превращаясь в страстный и пошлый. Алеку плевать, что в зале как минимум пара сотен свидетелей, некоторые из которых всего в нескольких шагах от них. Все, что его волнует – Магнус и обеспечение того, что этот поцелуй никогда не закончится.

Лайтвуд не замечает толпу, повернувшуюся к молодоженам, некоторые их них с выгнутыми в удивлении бровями, но все – с широкими улыбками. Он не слышит одобрительные возгласы, когда звездная пара демонстрирует глубину своей любви.

Алек не видит, но чувствует, как на его щеку опадают светло-голубые искры – проявление того, насколько счастлив Магнус, раз уж он выпускают свою магию из-под обычно нерушимого контроля.

Мужчина начинает улыбаться, нарушая тем самым глубину поцелуя, и вскоре оба мужчины улыбаются слишком широко, чтобы можно было продолжать.Лайтвуд немного улыбается и коротко целует Магнуса – один раз, два раза, оставляя десятки поцелуев на его щеках, подбородке, носу, лбу. Маленькие поцелуи – легкие и счастливые. 

Магнус открывает глаза, прежде чем отстраниться, протягивая Алеку руку. 

Он кивает в сторону танцпола позади себя и с вызовом поднимает брови, а глаза сияют теплом и радостью.

— Будешь моим партнером в танце, дорогой?

Алек ни секунды не колеблется, принимая протянутую ладонь и двигаясь вперед, заставляя мага идти спиной вперед.

— С удовольствием, любовь моя, – шепчет он Магнусу на ухо. 

Лайтвуд чувствует, как дрожит мужчина в его руках, а через секунду они уже на середине танцпола. 

Мужчины танцуют весь оставшийся вечер, переходя от пошлых трений друг о друга к медленному танцу и опять обратно. Их кольца сверкают в пульсирующем свете, и они оба чувствуют нетерпение, витающее в воздухе, вес предвкушения и любви – они не могут дождаться продолжения своего торжества за закрытыми дверьми.

Мужья танцуют со своими друзьями и близкими, но никогда не отходят слишком далеко друг от друга.

Все пьют шампанское, заедая тортом, и наблюдают за тем, как Алек с Магнусом наслаждаются лучшим временем в их жизни.

Все гости наблюдают за тем, как начинается новая глава этой легендарной истории любви прямо у них на глазах.

Магнус и Алек не обращают внимания на взгляды, потерявшись друг в друге.

Этот банкет запомнится на десятилетия вперед. Каждый согласен с тем, что это лучшая вечеринка, которую Магнус Лайтвуд-Бейн когда-либо устраивал.


End file.
